The Glenwood Institute For The Magically Gifted
by phoenixforce854
Summary: What if Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny came to an American magic school? What if they befriended the native students? What if they could destroy Voldemort with the help of... I know, the summary is retarded, but please read
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I am in no way involved with Harry Potter or J.K. Rowling, and this is for my own sick and twisted amusement.

This story is about me and my friends and their magical adventures, I know it's cliché, but I find it amusing and interesting, and that's all that matters.

_

* * *

_

Glenwood Institute for the Magically Gifted

"It'll be so awesome having _thee _Harry Potter come here to our quaint little school," exclaimed Kelsey, an average height blond girl, who today was especially hyper.

"Man, what do you mean!" A boy named Stephen practically shouted. "Our school's known worldwide as a role model in theoretical magic!"

A slightly round boy wearing glasses, named Bryan then said, "I don't think she's listening for some strange twisted reason."

"Yeah…she probably thinks he's all hot and crap. Anyhow, who are those other three kids, you know besides the Potter guy, coming from Hogwarts? _And_ I heard that there are two more coming from the Salem Academy."

Just then, a bright flash of light appeared on the table and when the light subsided, a letter was in its place. The letter read:

_Hey guys,_

_Come down the library and check this out. It's totally weird. By the way, Claire and Jake are here with me. Hurry!_

_Logan_

"But we have Potions in 5 minutes, and you know how Professor Kuba gets. She gets lesson long PMS attacks." Bryan retorted.

Stephen shut Bryan up and then said, "Oh well, let's go."

* * *

Library

After sorting through the seemingly millions of isles, the group of three soon found Logan, Jake, and Claire towering over a rather old and musty book.

Just noticing that the three newcomers had just arrived, Jake then said, "It's totally freaky, I was dragging Claire and Logan here to help me with Professor Apple's charms homework, you know, the history of Jinxes and Anti-Jinxes. Anywho, we found this book. It's got some sort of ancient spell thingy mabobber."

"Hey, let me see it," Bryan said importantly.

"NO!" everyone chorused in unison.

Kelsey giggled, "You'd probably break it. Give it to me."

The book's passage read:

_The day will come when 12 wizards shall receive their fate_

_And the Dark Lord's power they shall sedate._

_With the 12 ancient elements they will receive,_

_The outcome, however, we cannot perceive._

_If they fail, their everything, their world,_

_Shall disappear, and reality, out of control, will be swirled._

"Whoa…deep," said Claire with her mouth hanging open in surprised amazement.

Then Kelsey exclaimed, "Tell me about it, totally freaky"

The magical P.A. system then beeped and out of it came the voice of their headmaster, Madam Storr. "Kelsey Dymond, Bryan Klostilski, Jake Taros, Stephen Rosenflower, Logan Fitchett, and Claire Frito please report to my office at once!"

"Uh-oh…we're doomed," Logan uttered dramatically.

Stephen, the voice of reason then yelled, "Shut up dude!"

* * *

Madam Storr's Office

Bryan opened his overly large mouth and let the fact that they skipped Potions slip. "Please don't punish me! Blame Logan and Claire and Jake and Stephen and what's her name…oh yeah! Kelsey. Blame all of them! Not me, they made me skip Potions, they made me do their dirty work!"

"All right," said Madam Storr in an exasperated tone. "I didn't know that little fact, but I will deal with that later."

Everyone then stared at Bryan and then he went behind a chair and hid there.

"If you continue to act like a pompous fool, then I will not allow you to continue to be in my office. Now, back to what I as saying. The six exchange students have arrived, and I would like to introduce them to you as they have all been accepted into the Phoenix Clan. This is Hermione Granger."

Then a girl with slightly bushy hair and seemingly perfect teeth came through the doorway of the office. "Hello, pleased to meet you all. I'm eager to learn all I can about the American culture and American wizardry."

"Now, these are the two Weasleys, Ginny and Ron."

Two kids, one boy and one girl, both with vivid red hair came through the door. The girl replied to the welcome by a huge smile and by saying, "Hey! Glad to be here. I'm Ginny and that guy is Ron." On signal, Ron picked up his hand, and waved it half-heartedly. "Excuse him, he's a bit home sick." Ron subsequently glared at Ginny.

"The last student from Hogwarts is Harry Po-"

"Oh my GOSH! It's HIM! Thee HARRY POT-" was all Kelsey get out of her mouth before Claire put her hand over her mouth, equally as big as Bryan's mouth.

"Please excuse her Madam Storr, she's just a tad excited," Logan said in Kelsey's defense.

"A little?" inquired a voice from the back of the room. Everyone turned to see whom the voice came from. All of the people in the room saw a boy with untidy raven colored hair, radiant green eyes covered by round glasses, and most noticeable: a lightning bolt shaped scar. "Hey, as you guys probably already know, I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Jake kind of jumped the gun after Harry introduced himself. He declared, "Bonjour! Come on, we'll show you around and then we can-"

"Not so fast Jake," Professor Storr interrupted. "We still have two more exchange students to introduce. Meet Kathryn and Natalie. They are from the Salem Academy."

A blonde girl with her hair in a ponytail then interjected, "Yeah, I'm Kathryn, preferably Kat."

"And I'm Natalie as you probably already know, as Madam Storr had the decency to introduce us," announced a girl with chestnut shaded hair.

"Ok, _now_ we can show you around." Jake said wholeheartedly.

* * *

Boy's Dorm

"You know, I couldn't help but notice that there are 12 of us in total. I wonder if that's why the teachers told us to show the new kids around, you know the spell thingy?" Logan said mysteriously.

"Man, you say the weirdest things!" yelled Stephen, as he repeated one of his famous trademark words.

"Wait a second, what spell? There's a spell involving us? Why did no one tell me?" Harry said as he slowly went psycho.

"Harry…could you please maybe just, I don't know, calm down?" Ron timidly asked, as if afraid he was going to get killed by Harry's temper if he uttered a single word.

As Jake and Stephen and Logan proceeded to explain to the new comers of the group, Bryan felt the Earth itself move under his every feet.

"Hey guys, did you feel that vibration?" inquired Bryan.

Jake retorted by saying, "No, but I did feel a slight shock."

"Huh? I felt cold," Stephen exclaimed.

"You people are all delusional! I got a weird headache" Logan practically whispered.

"If you all don't shut up, I'll get a headache; stop talking so loud!" Ron shouted like a senseless idiot.

"Uh Ron, we're whispering," Logan assured Ron.

"Oh…" Ron admitted sheepishly.

* * *

Girl's Dorm

The original group, consisting of Claire and Kelsey, explained the "spell" to the newcomers.

"Whew, does anyone else feel hot in here?" Ginny asked, slightly sweating.

"No…actually I feel slightly lightheaded, what about you Claire?" Hermione inquired.

"It kind of feels hard to breath, and really hard to move," Claire answered while moving her arms and fingers around.

Natalie then said, "Hey Ginny, come over here. It's breezy over where I'm standing."

"No it's not, where are you living? Hold on…AH! THE LIGHT! I'M BLIND!" Kat shouted as she ran around the room in complete disarray.

"Guys you don't have to go slow for me; I'm not that retarded!" Kelsey said, feeling slightly hurt that they were "making fun of her", when in reality, they weren't.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry that this chapter sucks; I'm really trying. Can you guess what their elements are? Oh yeah, the Clans are sort of like the houses in Hogwarts. There is the Phoenix Clan, Dragon Clan, Griffin Clan, and Leviathan Clan. BTW, this is story is a remake of my buddy's story (Monkeys Rok My Sox). Review, Flame, Worship, ANYTHING! Although I prefer the third one, I'll settle for the first, or even the flame (as long as it's constructive). I'll update if I get enough reviews, but I'll do it anyways if I don't. 


	2. Knowledge is Gained

Disclaimer: I'm too darn lazy to type this thingy up…look at Chapter 1 for the disclaimer.

Assembly Chamber  


The twelve new friends have become quite close, especially Kelsey and Harry, although the sparks between Jake and Ginny weren't close behind them (hint, hint).

The Assembly Chamber is similar to the Great Hall in Hogwarts, except for the hour Clan tables are spread out among four of the five walls, as the room is a large pentagonal shape. There are two sets of large double doors, one leading to the front lobby and one leading to a large stage with hundreds of rows of seats.

Sitting down at the table, Jake said enthusiastically, "Hey guys! Quidditch tryout times are posted."

"You guys have Quidditch here?" Harry asked eagerly.

Logan then responded in a matter of fact way. "Well, duh! Don't they have Quidditch everywhere?"

"Well, yeah…" Harry countered.

"Yeah, but here, things are different. There are two kinds of teams, the Gold team and the Blue team. The Gold team is for the more advanced players, while the Blue team is for…the less, uh, how do I say this? The less skilled…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, me, Bryan, Jake, Stephen, and Claire were on the Gold Phoenix Quidditch team last year."

"What about—Kelsey?"

Logan laughed hard. "Kelsey, the girl that worries about Flying Lessons? Yeah right."

Ron's voice brought the two Quidditch fanatics out of their conversation, and into reality. "Hey guys! Time for class…"

"Oh yeah…damn it! We're late!" Harry exclaimed. "Where's everyone else?"

"Umm…Hermione, Natalie, Stephen, and Claire went to Potions; Kelsey, Bryan and Kat down to Charms and Ginny went to Herbology with the rest of the fifth years. Bloody hell! I'm late for Potions. See you two later," Ron called to the two guys as he ran away.

"We'd better get going," Logan said assured Harry.

Charms

"Sorry Professor Apple, we got tied up," Harry said as he tried horribly to cover him and Logan up with a white lie.

"Don't worry about it kids, you still have 5 minutes to get to class," Professor Speace told the to "late" boys while trying to hide a laugh.

Logan then mumbled, "Damn you Ron"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing, except for a death threat" Logan quickly suppressed.

As the rest of the class filed in, in twos, threes, and fours, Logan and Harry sat in the back of the class, both plotting the death of Ronald Weasley.

"Now over the next few weeks, we will be learning about the world's more uncommon spells and charms. In our very own library, we have thousands of books, but we only have one book with rare spells in it.

One of the very rare spells is _Interramaticrio_. That is the Wizard spell. Its power and effect varies from wizard to wizard. The effect that I get is that bubbles fly out of my wand and never pop unless you say, 'Stop and Pop!' I learned that one for myself the hard way," Professor Apple said, adding flair of exasperation to the end of her speech. "Now pair up into groups of three and try it out."

As Harry got paired with Logan and Kelsey, he found out that his variation was an effect similar to that of _Lumos_.

Kelsey discovered that her variation changed her clothes' appearance. (AN: she would really truly love that spell).

When Logan finally accomplished the spell, he learned that his spell created a surge of energy that knocked out all sources of electricity.

Soon after this, Bryan crashed into the wall because the lights were out. "OW! The PAIN! Afro Bob shall inflict his rage upon thee!"

Kelsey spoke out of the dark and announced, "Bryan…stop. You're scaring me and the rest of the class."

Professor Apple quickly turned on the lights and revealed a rapidly reddening Bryan Klostilski.

Meanwhile: Potions

"Oh my God! This potion is so freaking complicated," shouted Claire.

Soon after that, Hermione got all high and mighty. "No it's not, not if you take a shortcut."

After seeing the confused look on Stephen, Jake, Claire and Natalie's faces, Hermione began explaining to the group that adding Powered Bat Fang along with the Black Widow silk will render the need for steps 5 through 9 needless. During the whole explanation, Ron just sat on his stool with a smug expression, while Professor Kuba gave Ron a 'A'. After that, his smug expression turned into a dull smile.

Then Ron exclaimed, "Oh well, at least I beat Her— "

"Oh goodie! Look Ron, I got an E" Hermione squealed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…live it up. Someday, I'll bet you in something, whatever it is!" Ron announced determinedly.

Phoenix Clan Common Room

"Hey, anyone want to come with me to finish my Charms homework?" Jake asked.

Claire then retorted, "Jeez Jake! You had whole entire week to do that assignment."

"Oh well, I got preoccupied thinking about the spell book thing, and well…I forgot about it."

"Well Harry, Kelsey, Bryan, Kat and I have to do our Charms homework too, and NO Jake not that homework that was assigned a week ago" Logan said as Jake opened his mouth. "Hold on, where is Natalie?"

"Didn't you hear? They got sent back to school. Some kind of statewide emergency," Hermione replied sharply.

"Okay, let's all go to the library, all except for Hermione that finished all her homework…" Harry teased sarcastically.

Hermione then yelped, "No! Don't leave me here alone, I'll come, I'll come!"

Library

"Okay, the book I was looking for is over there," Jake said.

"Hey, isn't that Jacqueline? Hey Jacqueline," Logan called out.

Jacqueline, a curly haired girl that stood a whopping 5'2", jogged over to the large group and introduced herself to the new students. "Hey guys, I'm Jacqueline."

One by one, the rest of the exchange students introduced themselves to the girl that they just most recently met.

"What are you guys up to?" the new addition to the group asked.

'That's Jacqueline all right, nosy as ever," Logan quietly thought as Kelsey subdued a giggle.

Bryan answered, "Well since _Jake_ over there didn't finished his Charms homework, we're accompanying him until he finishes. Speaking of Charms, where were you today?"

"Oh, I was in the Health Room, I felt really lightheaded," Jacqueline answered simply.

"Okay, we're at the aisle that the Charms book is in," Jake announced.

Suddenly, a brightly colored light emerged from the ancient book that they saw before. There was then a beautiful melodic voice that recited the verse they had read once before:

_The day will come when 12 wizards shall receive their fate_

_And the Dark Lord's power they shall sedate._

_With the 12 ancient elements they will receive,_

_The outcome, however, we cannot perceive._

_If they fail, their everything, their world,_

_Shall disappear, and reality, out of control, will be swirled._

Each student was then enveloped in a different colored light; Harry a silver light, Ron a dark gray light, Hermione a pale pink light, Ginny a vivid red, Kelsey a bright pink light, Kat a pale yellow, Bryan a dark golden yellow, Jake a bright blinding yellow, Logan a pure white, Stephen a pale icy blue, Claire a blue light, and Jacqueline a violet shaded lighted.

The same melodic voice spoke to the chosen ones. "Harry Potter, you shall master the power of wand-less magic along side your friends. Ronald shall have mastery of the sonic arts along with Hermione as mistress of life and healing. Ginny, your fiery personality shall influence your control over fire just as a Claire's fluid a gracefulness gains her power over water. Logan's intelligence A/N: yeah right shall give him mental abilities, Bryan's mastery over earth will serve him well, and Kelsey's time control must be used to save the world. Jake's electric personality and Stephen's cool demeanor, will give them power over thunder and ice, respectively. Jacqueline, with her airy personality, will manipulate wind and air alongside Kat who controls light."

'Whoa…' was what everyone was thinking at once.

"Hey guys, don't all think at once!" Logan exclaimed suddenly.

Hey. I know that your pretty sick of reading my chapters (is there anyone besides Monkeys Rok My Sox that actually reads this?), but I'm gonna keep going cuz there's at least one person reading my stupid rambles.


End file.
